


That weird kind of kid

by hands0me_rhys



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Implied Climbing Class, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands0me_rhys/pseuds/hands0me_rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cmon, Cochise.' It felt like years since he's heard it.  Only, he heard it a few hours ago. And now he'd never hear it again. </p><p>Not from Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That weird kind of kid

_"Chris. Christopher. Cochise!" Rolling his eyes, the blonde boy fumbled away with the  rubiks cube. "I'm busy. Come back later." Children on the playground could be heard screaming and playing. Twelve years old and all Chris wanted to be was a boring nerd and pay no attention to Josh._

_"Stop ignoring me.. " The olive skinned boy muttered while pouting, pushing against his best friend while he sat down, back to back with each other. He flopped his head on the others shoulder, turning to stare at the outline of his pretty face.._ _Curly hair, still spiking up like it was consciously rebelling gravity. Long eyelashes with a warm blue hiding behind. The boys tongue stuck out, fingers etching along the block of color. "You're weird." Chris said softly, shivering like a gust of wind just hit them._

_"That's why you like me. 'Cuz I'm weird. Right?"_

_"Right._ "

-

Hallow, empty. Watching Josh be ripped apart made his knees buckle. Then there's Ashley, screaming in his ear as Chris watched Joshua’s guts spill out slowly. He couldn't help but blame Ashley, even moreso himself.

The saw blade still buzzed against the wall, the blood oozing out. His face, smeared with scarlet as Ashley curled herself around him. Regret spilling out of the cracks, his breath hitched.

"D-Don't look, Ash. Don't look—“ Muttering words he couldn't obey himself, the blonde curled his arm protectively over her back as he pulled her away from the wall. Blood, so _much_ blood.

"Oh my god— Oh my god— Is he okay? _Tell_ me he's okay!" Ashley's fingers curled around the first layer of his clothing, twisting over his jacket. He grimaced at the blood on her clothes, under her finger nails, on her face, in her hair. 

"Shh, shh.." His own arm wrapped tightly around her, the other touching the back of her head. He couldn't hold back the tears, the glistening of his eyes. "We have to go, Ash. Let's go find the others." 

Helping her up, they stumbled towards the door. Wiping away the wetness on his face with a blood stained hand, he turned back one last time to stare at Josh's limp body while they hobbled towards the door.

Chris could have sworn he saw him smile. 


End file.
